nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
PROXY
Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *Alliance to Restore the RepublicStar Wars: The Force Unleashed }} PROXY was a prototype holodroid who served as a companion and long time friend of Galen Marek and traveled with him on the Rogue Shadow. Despite their friendship, PROXY would routinely try to kill Marek during training as this was his primary directive provided by Darth Vader. PROXY was equipped with advanced hologram technology that, when coupled with his built-in servos, would allow him to change appearance and adopt a wide range of disguises. He could also present messages: he would turn holographically into the sender, and the sender would say the message. Also, when Galen wanted information on an individual, PROXY would turn into that person and access databases to confirm his/her identity. He was also capable of holding his own in lightsaber combat against Marek for a short time. Biography Creation and Early Services PROXY was originally created by the Empire as a prototypical training droid.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (comic) It remains unknown whether his internal holoprojectors and combat training were originally included, or installed afterwards. Either way, this one-of-a-kind droid made its way into Darth Vader's possession.The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide In the Sith Lord's keeping, the droid was tasked with aiding in the training of Vader's secret apprentice; Starkiller. PROXY's primary programming, provided by Vader, was to kill the boy, a task to which PROXY devoted himself with gleeful enthusiasm, unaware of the ramifications of his success.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Prima Official Game Guide Thanks to his access to top secret Imperial data files, PROXY was able to use recordings of long dead Jedi Knight and Sith Lords as reference in the creation of numerous combat modules, each of which would be used to attack Starkiller in an attempt on his life. Through virtue of design, PROXY is highly durable and easily repaired, able to take a lightsaber blow to the chest and regain full functionality within hours. Despite his primary programming, PROXY formed a close friendship with his master, being Starkiller's only constant companion other than Vader. PROXY often soothed his master as a child, providing him with enough compassion to stay sane. However, many of the worst punishments Starkiller endured were not assassination attempts by PROXY, but rather self-inflicted horrors designed to test himself. On one occasion, Starkiller had PROXY chain him immobile in the dark and refuse him nourishment until he telekinetically assembled a set of lightsaber components lying before him.The Force Unleashed (novel) Jedi Hunting In 3 BBY, Starkiller training neared its completion. Formally recognized as Vader's apprentice for the first time in his life, Starkiller was dispatched to hunt down and kill Jedi Master Rahm Kota. As Starkiller made his way down to the hangar, PROXY attacked.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (video game) Utilizing his Obi-Wan Kenobi combat module, and wielding one of many antique lightsabers provided by Vader, he gave Starkiller a hard fight. Their lengthy duel left the hangar in shambles, and ultimately PROXY was brought down, blasted to the ground with a Force push and impaled. Still functional, PROXY's holographic shroud quickly vanished, and the holodroid regained his feet, complementing his master's skill. Starkiller acknowledged that PROXY did catch him off guard with the Kenobi module, as he hadn't used it for years. Making their way to Starkiller's ship, the Rogue Shadow, they encountered Starkiller's new pilot; Juno Eclipse. Accessing Imperial records, PROXY provided a quick summary on Captain Eclipse. When Juno inquired about her psychological profile, PROXY stated that it was restricted, though he did possess access to it. Based on this profile, PROXY ascertained that Eclipse would be impossible to "reprogram" due to her patriotic loyalty to the Empire, warming up to her quickly. However, Starkiller was much slower to accept her, mentioning that Vader had killed his previous pilot. After a quick banter between Starkiller and Eclipse, they departed for Nar Shaddaa, where Kota was attacking an orbital TIE fighter construction facility. En route, PROXY provided a summary on Rahm Kota, holographically assuming his appearance for identification purposes. When they arrived at the facility, Starkiller disembarked to search out Kota while PROXY and Juno remained aboard, PROXY serving as Juno's copilot. Starkiller's mission was ultimately successful, and they returned to the Executor to meet with Vader. While Vader acknowledged Starkiller's power, he criticized his apprentice for being easily distracted and lacking focus. As a test to rectify this, Vader sent Starkiller to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to participate in the first portion of the Jedi Trials. Starkiller passed the test with flying colors, and PROXY, assuming Vader's form, facilitated a face-to-face meeting with Starkiller. Vader dispatched Starkiller to Raxus Prime to search out and kill the rogue Jedi Master Kazdan Paratus. While PROXY was able to provide a bio on Paratus, he was unable to ascertain his appearance, or his species, as the records on him had been corrupted. Despite this, Starkiller successfully killed the Jedi Master. However, PROXY was left somewhat disturbed by the visit to the planet, as he picked up numerous transmissions between all the droids on the planet. He came to the conclusion that Raxus was where all droids went to die. En route back to the Executor, PROXY received a communication from Vader. Vader, speaking via-PROXY, was pleased with Starkiller's success, but felt he was not yet ready for his ultimate task of aiding him in overthrowing the Emperor, and dispatched him on yet another mission to the Jedi Temple. Passing this test, Starkiller was contacted by Vader, again via-PROXY. As a final test, Starkiller was sent to Felucia to hunt down Shaak Ti, a "True Jedi Master" in Vader's words. Betrayal Starkiller's mission was successful, and he contacted Vader, via-PROXY. Vader was pleased, and declared Starkiller ready to stand at his side against the Emperor. Leaving orders to return to the Executor at once, Vader broke the communication. PROXY gladly commented that Starkiller was about to complete his "primary programming" in assisting Vader, but quickly stated that he would continue his assassination attempts regardless. Starkiller was cheered by this, and they returned to Vader. Arriving at the Executor to find it surrounded by the Emperor's fleet, Starkiller met with Vader, assuming that the Sith Lord had lured the Emperor to them. He was suddenly proven wrong when Vader ignited his lightsaber through him, stating that the Emperor's spies had followed him here. PROXY was forced to convey the Emperor's commands, and Starkiller was telekinetically pummeled then spaced. Palpatine quickly cautioned that Vader remember his place before breaking the communication, leaving a shaken PROXY standing in his place. Serving the Rebellion Six months later, Starkiller was reborn. After seemingly killing his apprentice, Vader sent out droids to find Starkiller's body. Taking the relatively intact corpse to his science vessel, the Empirical, Vader had his medical droids rebuild and resuscitate him. Starkiller awakened in howling rage, strapped to a medical table and loomed over by Vader, present via-PROXY. Vader proceeded to explain that he had faked Starkiller's death to appease the Emperor, and that he still planned for the two to assassinate Palpatine. However, as Vader was under constant surveillance by the Emperor's spies, he needed a distraction to gain the Emperor's notice, causing him to lower his guard towards Vader. Starkiller was to provide this distraction, assembling an army of rebels and dissidents. Despite his bitterness towards his master, Starkiller opted to return to Vader's service, as the alternative was death. With a final message that the Dark Side was always with Starkiller, Vader broke the communication, and the holoshroud projected by PROXY dissipated. PROXY declared his gladness at Starkiller's survival, happily stating his intention to resume his programming. However, before killing him, Vader tasked PROXY with helping Starkiller vanish. Returning to the Rogue Shadow, which was docked to the Empirical via umbilical, PROXY remotely reprogrammed the Empirical navigation system, setting the ship on a collision course with the Dominus system star. As the ship neared the star, Starkiller fought his way through the ship towards the Rogue Shadow. However, as he cut his way towards the docking ring, he stumbled upon Juno Eclipse's holding cell. When Vader had “killed” Starkiller, he had Eclipse declared a traitor, stripped of her rank, and consigned to die on the Empirical as yet another of Vader's twisted experiments. Starkiller had PROXY deactivate her wrist locks, and hauled her with him to the ship, despite PROXY's objections to leave her behind. Searching for Kota With Juno essentially reinstated as his pilot, Starkiller made his first order of business in founding the rebellion finding a Force adept capable of providing him with skills that Vader lacked, specifically Rahm Kota. Kota had survived his battle with Starkiller, and used his secret contact in the Senate to smuggle him to Cloud City on Bespin. However, left blinded as a result of his wounds, and sorely beaten in any case, Kota descended into despair, turning to drink to alleviate the pain. After six months of searching, they finally found Kota. They were also just in time, as the Emperor had sent a large force led by one of his Shadow Guards to find and apprehend Kota. Killing the Shadow Guard, Starkiller boarded the ship with Kota in tow, and they quickly escaped. Convinced to help them, Kota contacted his contacts and told Starkiller to travel to Kashyyyk. En route, PROXY attacked again. This time utilizing his Qui-Gon Jinn module, PROXY managed a credible imitation of the Ataru form of lightsaber combat, despite his lack of ability in the Force and the confined space of the Rogue Shadow meditation chamber. However, PROXY was unable to kill his master, defeated when Starkiller impaled him. Shamefully admitting his failure, PROXY was cheered by Starkiller's complements on the module's quality. PROXY then voiced his desire to create a combat module based on Rahm Kota. Kashyyyk Aftermath While on Kashyyyk, Starkiller encountered his father's spirit in the ruins of his old family home, experiencing a vision of his abduction by Vader and of himself as a Sith killer dispatching a Jedi. Afterwards, he encountered Leia Organa, the daughter of Bail Organa. Having been indirectly tasked by Kota to rescue her, he realized that the elder Organa was the Jedi's senate contact. He returned to the ''Rogue Shadow angry and conflicted, disturbed by his vision and furious about Kota's deception. When he returned, PROXY was unusually fussy about him, practically nursemaiding him. The reason for PROXY's highly concerned attitude is ambiguous, though Eclipse theorized that PROXY had simply never been separated from his master for such a long time before. Whatever the reason, Starkiller gently brushed off PROXY and confronted Kota. Kota admitted that Organa was his contact, and presented their next mission. Bail Organa, having failed to get Kota's cooperation due to the latter's drunken despair at the time, had journeyed to Felucia to search out Shaak Ti, unaware that Starkiller had killed her previously. He disappeared shortly after landing. Traveling to Felucia to rescue the Senator, Starkiller carved his way through the now extremely hostile wilderness, eventually finding Organa in the Rancor graveyard, the prisoner of Shaak Ti's fallen apprentice; Maris Brood. Killing Brood's "pet" Bull rancor and defeating the fallen Jedi herself, Starkiller retrieved Organa. While Starkiller searched the Felucian jungles for Organa and engaged Brood, Juno posted PROXY on guard duty. Armed with a blaster and one of his lightsabers, PROXY kept the native wildlife at bay, protecting the Rogue Shadow, and Organa's abandoned shuttle nearby. Organa met with Starkiller and Kota at their landing site, and they began the first actual talks of rebellion. Kota resolved that they needed a sign of the Empire's vulnerability to galvanize the dissidents. Starkiller agreed to "meditate" on the suggestion, to find a target. Later, Starkiller was again attacked by PROXY. The holodroid unveiled his latest module; Anakin Skywalker. Accurately imitating Skywalker's Form V mastery, but also adding a touch of Juyo, PROXY garnered Starkiller's interest in the module's quality, but was unable to immerse him, as Starkiller had already engaged real Jedi in combat. However, PROXY almost killed Starkiller with a lightsaber throw, imitating Jedi telekinesis with a repulsor and tractor beam built into his body. Ultimately, despite this surprise tactic, PROXY was defeated, impaled through the chest. It was at this moment the Darth Vader appeared, the Anakin Skywalker shroud morphing into the Sith Lord. Vader was responding to Starkiller's message, asking for advise on a target to garner rebel morale. Vader acknowledged Starkiller's success, so far, then commanded Starkiller to use the Raxus Prime Star Destroyer shipyard as his target. However, before breaking the communication, Vader revealed that he sensed conflict within his apprentice, and warned Starkiller to remember that he still served him. When Vader broke the transmission, PROXY quietly noted that he hated being Vader. As Starkiller replied that he thought Vader did too, PROXY noticed Juno standing behind him. PROXY silently witnessed the ensuing argument between Starkiller and Eclipse, and left his master to himself afterwards. Juno decided to leave her issues with Starkiller until later, and worked with PROXY in devising a plan of attack against the Star Destroyer shipyard. The plan was to use the magnetic ore cannon built on Raxus Prime's surface to launch one of the balls of melted scrap it fired into the shipyard itself, destroying it. PROXY projected a holographic schematic of the cannon and a rough animation of how the plan would play out. Raxus Prime While Starkiller went planetside, PROXY remained in the ship with Juno. However, as he analyzed the situation, his onboard tactical computer suggested that this was the best time to attack, as Starkiller was distracted by the carnage he instigated, and was thus vulnerable. PROXY left the ship, to Juno's alarm. When she informed Starkiller, he realized what he was doing, and thanked her for the advance warning. As Starkiller carved his way through the massive ore cannons interior corridors and catwalks, he was ambushed by an Imperial Shadow Guard. Quickly defeating guardsman, Starkiller discovered that it was actually PROXY utilizing one of his more recent combat modules. Declaring his faith in his ability to fulfill his programming, PROXY activated his new Maris Brood module and attacked. Despite his ferocity, PROXY is unable to defeat Starkiller with this module, so he temporarily reverts to the Shadow Guard before adopting a Rahm Kota module. Likewise, this module is unsuccessful, so PROXY switches to a Shaak Ti module before finally breaking off. As Starkiller calls for PROXY's surrender, PROXY reveals a module he's kept hidden for years; that of Darth Maul. While PROXY is able to initially catch Starkiller off guard with this module, he is ultimately unable to hold his master. Retreating onto an overlooking catwalk after an unsuccessful bout, PROXY is confronted by Starkiller, who seizes the offensive. Knocking PROXY back with a blade lock, Starkiller slashed PROXY's double-bladed lightsaber in two before grasping both hilts and swinging the holodroid into one of the support columns of the cannon, then impaling him with the two blades. PROXY writhes and struggles as he slowly shuts down, left dangling by the two blades jammed in the column. With PROXY defeated, Starkiller takes an elevator to the top level of the cannon and proceeds to sabotage it to redirect its firing. However, Starkiller was suddenly faced with an almost insurmountable problem; one of the Star Destroyers had survived the explosion and was falling towards the planet, directly towards the ore cannon. Faced with no other choice, Starkiller was encouraged by Kota to pull the Star Destroyer out of the sky, forcing it to crash land rather than crash and kill everyone in the area, including them. Starkiller managed to do so, and while he was almost buried alive in the ensuing tidal wave of junk and wreckage, he survived. As Starkiller clawed his way out of the mess of junk and garbage brought about by this devastation, so did PROXY. However, any hostile influence within the holodroid was gone, as the carnage he had just experienced had erased his primary programming. Left dejected by this, PROXY felt that the loss of his primary programming had rendered him useless, and advised Starkiller to leave him behind. Starkiller refused, and hauled PROXY back to the ship. He would not abandon his friend, and the loss of PROXY's primary programming worked in Starkiller's favor in any case. The Corellian Treaty Left heavily damaged by his final attempt on Starkiller's life, PROXY was forced to take it easy until he received external repairs. Gaining a new set of shoulder servos purchased by Starkiller on Rhommamool, PROXY was back on his feet again. One of the first things he did was to apologize to Juno Eclipse for his alarming activities on Raxus Prime, allowing her to relax, as the activities in question had left her on edge. Starkiller's mission to create a Rebel Alliance was nearing completion, and they traveled to Corellia to meet with several dissident senators who would form the leadership. Just prior to the meeting, Starkiller communicated with Vader one last time to inform the Sith Lord of his progress. Vader mentioned the Emperor's displeasure at the destruction of the Raxus shipyard, while Starkiller warned of the precariousness of his position; if the Rebels even began suspecting his past, his mission would fail. Vader told Starkiller to contact him as soon as possible before breaking the link. Unusually, PROXY seemed none the worse for wear after impersonating Vader. Arriving on Corellia, they met the Rebels in a ruined temple in a polar mountain range. In attendance were Bail Organa, Garm Bel Iblis, Mon Mothma, and Leia Organa via PROXY. Starkiller stood with the senators, while Juno Eclipse stood aside with the senators individual security forces, and Rahm Kota stepped in towards the end of the meeting, having pulled himself together and fixed up his disheveled appearance. Just as the Rebel Alliance was finalized, and rebellion officially declared, the Empire attacked. As snowtroopers burst into the chamber and quickly overpowered the senators guards, PROXY was ordered by Bail Organa to cut Leia's transmission, concealing her involvement in the rebellion. As Vader marched in and quickly incapacitated Kota, PROXY helped Juno escape, stating his master would need her later. However, he did not join her. Vader revealed to the rebels Starkiller's status as his apprentice, sparking shock and outrage on their part, before smashing the Force adept onto the snow-covered clifftop outside with a stone slab. Barely hanging on the cliff ledge, Starkiller bitterly lamented the lie his life was built on; Vader never intended to take him as a true apprentice and overthrow the Emperor, he was simply another of the Dark Lord's tools. He fulfilled his purpose and exposed the Emperor's enemies, and had outlived his usefulness; Vader raised his lightsaber to dispose of his useless tool. It was then that PROXY stepped in. Utilizing his Obi-Wan Kenobi combat module, PROXY attacked Vader, momentarily catching him off guard. However, Vader quickly rallied, countering and blasting PROXY back with a Force push. Off balance and off guard, PROXY was easy prey for Vader, and the Sith Lord rammed his crimson blade into PROXY's chest. Critically damaged by Vader's strike, PROXY fell to the ground, his Kenobi holoshroud quickly dissolving. PROXY's last word was a call to his master, distorted by his failing computers. Vader lightly kicked PROXY to see if the holodroid was subdued; he was. Legacy PROXY's sacrifice ultimately saved Starkiller's life, as he fell off the cliff before Vader could kill him, as he was dealing with PROXY. Juno, who had escaped thanks to PROXY's efforts, was able to rescue Starkiller from certain death in the freezing polar wilderness. Rather than disappear into obscurity or rejoin the Sith, Starkiller resolved to go after Vader and rescue the rebel leaders. In defiance towards Vader, Starkiller dropped his codename and adopted a name he discovered while on Kashyyyk; his birth name. Going into deep meditation, Galen Marek was able to ascertain the location of the rebel leaders; the Death Star. Travelling to the battle station, Galen stormed into the Emperor's throne room, confronting Vader in a vicious lightsaber duel and defeating him. The Emperor, pleased by this, presented Galen with the opportunity to kill Vader and replace him as the Emperor's apprentice. Galen refused and confronted the Emperor himself in combat. After an intense Force contest, Galen managed to defeat Palpatine, but refused to kill him. As the rebel leaders boarded the ''Rogue Shadow, Palpatine roared to his feet and unleashed a massive blast of Force lightning. Galen intercepted the blast, defending the rebels. Ultimately, the massive Force energies surging between the two caused a massive explosion, destroying the Emperor's observation dome and providing cover for the rebel's escape. However, Galen Marek died in the explosion, while Palpatine and Vader did not. Reactivation Some time after Galen Marek's death, Juno Eclipse and Bail Organa journeyed back to Corellia onboard the Rogue Shadow to recover PROXY's remains. Despite the damage he suffered at Vader's hands, and the long period of corrosion in the harsh climate, PROXY proved intact enough to reactivate, being robust and durable enough to take a lightsaber in the chest. Informed of Galen Marek's death, PROXY presented his reassignment orders. Just prior to the Corellian Treaty, Marek had informed PROXY that in the event of his death, he would become the property of Juno Eclipse. While Juno performed repairs, PROXY was questioned by Organa regarding Marek's origins and the events leading up to the Corellian Treaty. PROXY told him everything. However, when he learned of Vader and the Emperor's survival during the Death Star battle, PROXY felt that Marek's death was pointless. However, he was quietly contradicted by Organa, who showed PROXY that Marek's sacrifice made him a martyr, a symbol of hope. Arriving on Kashyyyk, they met with the other rebel leaders within the ruins of Marek's family home, and the Rebel Alliance was finalized. In recognition of the sacrifice and suffering Galen Marek undertook to bring about the rebellion, the Alliance took Marek's family crest as their emblem. Programming and Traits PROXY was programmed with specific directives, his primary directive being to randomly and lethally attack Marek to keep the Force adept alert and to test his skill. His secondary directive was to serve Marek as needed. It remains unknown how PROXY reconciled these two opposing directives, but he managed. After his programming, PROXY's main defining trait was his naivety and his devotion to Marek. Not understanding the reality of death, PROXY was unaware that fulfilling his primary programming would leave Marek dead, and so enjoyed a close friendship with his master. As PROXY was guided by both his programming and his loyalty to Marek, he considered all his failed assassination attempts personal failures, and often apologized to the very man he just tried to kill. However, despite his repeated failures, PROXY enjoyed his contests with Marek, often complimenting his master's fighting prowess afterwards, or even providing tips during combat. PROXY also placed a great deal of faith in the psychological profiles stored in the Imperial records, and he quickly satisfied himself to the trustworthiness of Juno Eclipse. However, despite warming up to her quickly, PROXY retained no attachment towards her and was indifferent towards the possibility of her death. But witnessing Marek's growing openness towards her prompted PROXY to do the same. After their bout on Raxus Prime, PROXY's processor was severely damaged by the "injuries" he received, erasing his primary programming. As he had come to identify himself by his programming, PROXY felt that the loss of his central directive rendered him useless, and he fell into a brief depression. However, thanks to the compassion of Marek and Eclipse, he quickly overcame this. Without his programming coloring his perceptions, PROXY came to understand the reality of death, becoming quietly appalled by his former directives, coming to refer to them as Vader's idea of training. PROXY already had issues with the Sith Lord, as he found impersonating him during his frequent communications with Marek highly strenuous, and his realization about the brutality of Vader's methods left PROXY disgusted by him. Without his programming compelling him to attempt to kill Marek, PROXY became utterly concerned with his master's needs, willing to sacrifice his own life to save Marek's. As an act of compassion and foresight, PROXY saved Juno's life on Corellia, stating that Marek would need her later. PROXY proceeded to rush to his "death", confronting Vader in combat and distracting the Sith Lord long enough for Marek to escape, as PROXY intended. After being reactivated, PROXY learned of Marek's death. He proceeded to follow one of his master's last commands, his reassignment orders. Abilities PROXY possessed numerous abilities thanks to the impressive array of equipment built into his body. His primary ability was his holographic capability, allowing him to assume the appearance and voice of nearly any humanoid life form. Thanks to his interface to both the HoloNet and Imperial records, PROXY could provide a biographical and psychological profile on nearly any being, and he was able to use his holographic skills in conjunction with his HoloNet interface to act as a communication device. To this end, he frequently impersonated Vader, an action that he disliked, though he has acted as the audio/visual presence for many other notables. Another of PROXY's skills was his ability to essential mimic telekinesis through the use of a series of repulsors and tractor beams built into his body. His usage of this equipment was impressive, as he proved able to accurately replicate Force pushes and pulls, and even pull off a lightsaber throw. This ability served to reinforce PROXY's primary capability. Thanks to his onboard tactical computers, his combat training and programming, and the abundance of reference material provided by his access to the classified levels of Imperial records, PROXY was able to develop combat modules that accurately recreated numerous Force-using duelists. All of these modules were created for the purpose of attacking his master, and his application of these modules was deadly. However, while his skills and capabilities enabled him to hold his own against Marek for a time, he was unable to defeat him due to his lack of Force ability. PROXY wielded an antique lightsaber provided by Vader in combat, and possessed many others besides, including a double-bladed lightsaber. He kept his weapons stored in his chassis when not in use. Combat Modules *'Obi-Wan Kenobi:' Categorized as "Training Module J-3", PROXY's Obi-Wan Kenobi program was one of his oldest, and in PROXY's opinion, his deadliest. The module replicated Kenobi's mastery of Soresu with such accuracy that Marek used it as reference for learning to practice the style. Despite the module's lethality, Marek proved able to defeat it with relative ease, and Vader brought it down quickly. *'Anakin Skywalker:' One of PROXY's most high-quality modules, this program was a highly accurate recreation of Anakin Skywalker's fighting style. PROXY effectively imitated Skywalker's mastery of both Form V varients, and PROXY also put his own spin on it by adding Juyo to the mix. However, as Marek had already fought real Jedi when PROXY unveiled this module, he wasn't immersed by it. *'Qui-Gon Jinn:' PROXY demonstrated incredible agility and aggression when utilizing this module, imitating Qui-Gon Jinn's mastery of Ataru. However, while the module was very high-quality, its effectiveness was compromised by PROXY's inability to use the Force, which was required to practice Ataru. Although Galen mentioned that PROXY did a good imitation. *'Rahm Kota, Maris Brood, Shaak Ti, Emperor's Shadow Guard:' These modules provided accurate replications of the actual abilities of the various duelists. However, Marek's experience against the real individuals rendered these imitations ineffective. While PROXY likely based the combat styles of Kota, Brood and Ti off of classified records from the Jedi Archives, it remains unknown how he gained the necessary reference material to create his Shadow Guard module. *'Darth Maul:' A module PROXY stored for years before unveiling, his Darth Maul program was an accurate, though slightly exaggerated. While he faithfully replicated Maul's lightsaber technique, PROXY made heavy usage of his imitation Force powers while using the module, despite the fact that Maul was known to refrain from such extravagant displays, preferring a purely physical victory. While PROXY's use of the module was able to catch Marek off guard, he was unable to defeat his master with it. *'Juno Eclipse, Galen Marek:' PROXY never actually used these modules against Marek, only inadvertently revealing them while he scrolled through his memory banks. It remains unknown what their capabilities are, though the Eclipse module was likely just a facade for psychological warfare purposes while PROXY applied a more effective combat style. Behind the scenes PROXY was voiced by David W. Collins in The Force Unleashed video game. Collins also worked as the sound editor for the game. PROXY was originally conceived by The Force Unleashed producers as a half-way point between C-3PO and HK-47. His main purpose as a character was to highlight the brutality of Sith training and philosophy, the idea that even your best friend is trying to kill you. In a G4 exclusive interview with Project Lead Haden Blackman revealed that PROXY is an unlockable playable character in the video game. The code "PROTOTYPE" in the Xbox 360 version, and "HOLOGRAM" in the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, and Wii version, enables the player to utilize a PROXY character skin. The duel between Marek and PROXY as Darth Maul is only featured in the Xbox360/Playstation 3 versions and the novelization. The novelization differs from the game in depicting the duel taking place after Marek ripped down the Star Destroyer within the Core of Raxus Prime, which possessed PROXY. The duel is not featured in the PlayStation 2/Wii versions or in the graphic novel. Several differences exist between the versions PROXY's confrontation with Vader on Corellia. The Xbox360/Playstation 3 versions depict PROXY wielding a blue lightsaber similar to Obi-Wan Kenobi's, which was established in the novelization to be an antique lightsaber provided by Vader. The PlayStation 2/Wii versions depict him wielding Rahm Kota's lightsaber. Also, while all the video game versions depict Vader impaling PROXY, the novel shows Vader hacking the droid in half. PROXY is seen after his death in the Downloadable Content Pack for the Tatooine mission, a non-canon story. He is seen in the crushing room of Jabba's Palace after he falls from a chute, claiming to Starkiller that his primary programming is still non-functional. PROXY uses the last of his power to help Starkiller escape by disguising himself as a Gamorrean Guard and holding him to the scanner so he can escape down the tunnel to later fight Boba Fett and eventually Obi-Wan Kenobi (first Kenobi's physical and then spiritual Force form). Appearances *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic * * Sources *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * * Notes and references Category:Droids Category:Impersonators Category:Masculine programming de:PROXY es:PROXY it:PROXY nl:PROXY pl:PROXY